


My drunken take on Supernatural

by stackeydackey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stackeydackey/pseuds/stackeydackey





	My drunken take on Supernatural

This is my drunk take on supernatural fanfiction Please excuse any typos…this is on a tablet and I am used to a regular keyboard and I am drunk. Hence the drunk take on Supernatural fan fiction. And Supernatural itself. 1\. Ivy League schools like Stanford (wishes) has need blind admission (or at least it did when I was an undergrad or Sam who is 6 years younger than me.) What that means is that when you get in they assess your families financial situation and pay enough so all you really need is money for books ( most likely your second semester because I got a po’ people check for 300 dollars the start of my first semester) and they set you up with a sweet ass work study job to pay for your expenses. My college made 20 million dollars in 2 days of fundraising. This was 18 yrs ago. Ony the very poor ( with a diverse background...my roommate from Nevada ensured they could say they had a student from all 50 states. Sam from SD...dcollege also had a lower acceptance rate than West point and had to use affirmative action to keep the female to male ratio 50:50. For men. When Sammy got into Stanford they most likely paid for everything because even a middle classed family could not afford 40, 000 a year and they can afford to let indigents in. So Dean did not have to work like a slave to keep him in school. Pet peeve. Law school; that is all about loans but if Sam has his brother pay for it then he is the worst. 2\. Wincest is not really canon. Granted, if you read everything Dean and Sam has done for each other there is certainly a Flower in the Attic vibe going on but watching the show…sorry their chemistry never felt sexual. And this is from someone who sees Gay in all things, I just don’t see it watching the show. They stand close because Jared is a giant and Jensen, despite millions of fan fictions, is under 6 ft, all Torso and bow legs. The only way they can get them in the same shot is to put them all up on each other. I love Wincest cause it do make sense; I just don’t think Sam is gay and though Samsquatch taking delicate (but feisty Dean) is hot as hell, I just don’t feel it is textually supported. I still read wincest because out of all the relationships it makes sense. 3\. Dean is Queer is fuck. Despite all the I don’t swing that way and pussy hound behavior, Dean only has (seriously it totes is the wrath of God where I am. It is 4 pm and pitch black outside with lightning and thunder mimicking the Clash of the Titans. I am scurred) significant bonds with other men. That sucks. I feel for him because I am the same way, but because I am a girl (Dean and I are the same generation) it was a little bit more socially acceptable to munch carpet and fuck dick as a woman than as a man. My concentration was queer studies, and my professor ( this was last century) was convinced male bisexuality did not exist. He was a kind hearted gay man with a gorgeous long time partner and he had the same prejudices of his generation. Dean loves men, like his brother (safe, non sexual) Cas (junkless and his angel) and Benny. 4\. Okay Benny. They were in Purgatory for a year. No way Dean ( like me ) would not have got some. Sitting by the fire, mon cher, and bam Cajun dick in closeted mouth. They fucked. I feel that is the most subtextually supported relationship. Though, I never read it because Destiel. 5\. My nephew told me when I first started my obsessive love of the SPN fandom, that a fan at a con asked Jensen when Dean was finally going to get with Cas and he said NEEEVAAH. He also implied Jenson was a homophobic bigot. 6\. RPF unless it is the French Mistake meta is, imho fucked up. I used to send out screen shots of Jared Padelicki. The agents repping him gave us his gift baskets. Dude his muffins fed me. If I remember correctly though he went to CAA. There was a mass defection of actors to CAA because they thought they would get them movie deals and shit but all they wanted to do was package them to get the licensing rights. Percentage of billions vs. 10% from 20 million; CAA agents used to refuse their 10% from the big actors in the hopes of a packaging deal from their rosters. Though I was doing a lot of coke at the time so what do I know. 7\. Digression: The US is big. Palo Alto is in California. Sioux falls is in South Dakota. Lawrence is in Kansas. Our states are big. Never say someone could drive from Arizona to DC in one night. Yall Aussies know what I’m saying. I rode a bus from Brisbane to Sidneyfor 36 hours. Did you know Australia would be larger than the US if it weren't for Alaska. Which is like half the size of US. Anyhoo, there were Poppy fields and I was not allowed to eat my vegimite sandwiches II packed. Some gap toothed yabo told me when we stopped 8\. I have a job where I talk to folk all over the US because American culture ( yeah I said it Canadians and Mexicans) is so ubiquitously exported yall think you can represent it so easily. We do not say Oi. Or you lot. Or flat. Never grade 6, always sixth grade. We are not all white. And we are not all the one colored person in your clique. I am a colored (As a middle aged queer black womanI can say sone shit and I used to fondle sam’s headshot. Not really because at the time we all loved Ian Sommerholder, the sweetest piece of talent in all the world. I think they forgot to pay his ass (pre Vampire Diaries) for some job and he came in and flashed those ethereal blue eyes (and he is a tiny man who is most likely bald by now..like Sam) but the accounting dept and me, playing receptionist would have given him the coins in my pockets. He was awesome. Like just a beautiful person. Mmmmm. 9\. What was I talking about?


End file.
